


dickinette february 2021

by m3owww



Series: maribat [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Art, AtLA AU, Chatting & Messaging, Court of Owls, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Social Media, featuring my incoherent ramblings disguised as a fic, hopefully i'll do more of this than timari january, in this house we hate vicki vale, look i love hogwarts aus, probably not though because i have absolutely n o t h i n g prepared, there's going to be actual writing i promise, turn on creator's style y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww
Summary: a collection of prompts for dickinette february!day 1 - spell/potionday 2 - partiesday 10 - moonlightday 11 - talonsday 22 - rain
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: maribat [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842979
Comments: 41
Kudos: 89





	1. 1 - spell/potion

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm alive and procrastinating _everything_ as usual and I did not prepare for February because I thought it was much, much farther away! 
> 
> so, have a shitty comic that was drawn without references, lineart, or shading, and some headcanons about this Hogwarts AU because I took some creative liberties with today's prompt!

__

__

_She had him completely under her spell, and it wasn't even the kind they were learning in class._

**Random AU Notes:**

  * Dick and Marinette are both in the same year - I estimate this scene takes place around their fifth year at Hogwarts
  * Dick is a Chaser and the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team
  * Marinette is Seeker on the Slytherin team
  * Marinette has a cat named Tikki - she's a reddish-brown color, but has a single black patch on her forehead
  * Hogwarts allows dogs because I said so, and Dick has a German shepherd named Ace. Tikki and Ace get along very well, but their owners remain oblivious to this
  * Dick's best friend is Wally West, a Ravenclaw, and they've been friends since they were children, even before Hogwarts, because Bruce and Barry, Wally's uncle, are colleagues
  * Oh, forgot to mention - the entire Hogwarts teaching staff is made up of the Justice League.
  * Marinette's best friend is Kagami Tsurugi, a fellow Slytherin.
  * Marinette transferred from Beauxbatons for her fourth year of schooling because of Lila, but she's thriving in this new environment so it's all good :D



**Some (sort of) unrelated extras:**

  * Tim Drake is a Slytherin, and so is Damian, when he arrives at Hogwarts (but he won't until Dick and Marinette's seventh year).
  * Jason Todd was a hatstall - the hat couldn't decide between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but he was eventually put into Gryffindor. Jason does still spend a lot of time studying with the Ravenclaws in his year, however.
  * Cassandra Cain is a Hufflepuff, and Stephanie Brown a Gryffindor.
  * Barbara Gordon is a Ravenclaw, and muggle-born. She brought her muggle technology with her to Hogwarts during her first year and figured out how to make it work in the school with lots of magic. 




	2. 2 - parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
> **Mari:** look who just entered the galaaaaaaaaaaaa  
>  **Dick:** hmm fine  
>  **Dick:** ...  
>  **Mari:** hi!!! :D  
>  **Dick:** what in my unspeakable scaly green underwear-  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please make sure creator's style is turned on, or it's going to look super wacky!
> 
> set sometime in season 1 of Young Justice, but knowledge of the show isn't _that_ necessary. I think.
> 
> also, warning: I have not yet passed a high school English class and I have no clue how to write a newspaper article :D

Mari  
  
**Today** 4:54 PM  
ughhhhh  
B's making me go to another stupid gala  
Canary's about to brief us for an undercover mission  
whaT  
i have to wear a suit and interact with snobby rich people for the rest of the night  
meanwhile the rest of you guys get to go out on a mission???  
yeah ik it's not fair :(((  
I'm sorry ＞︿＜  
maybe you can stop by Mount Justice after?  
i doubt it   
the earliest i'm getting out of this gala is 10 pm :/  
aww that sucks  
I'll ask Wally to save you a souvenir?  
I don't know if there will be one though because it's undercover  
nah it's alright  
have fun on the mission and stay safe! :)  
I'll try ^‿^  
I hope the snobbiest rich people avoid you tonight!  
omg that's so thoughtful of you mari  
you really DO care!  


  


Wally  
  
**Today** 5:15 PM  
please tell me i heard canary wrong skdfjdkjf  
no I don't think you did  
are we seriously going to go to the Wayne Gala for our undercover mission?  
yup  
looks like Tikki has decided to favor Dick today  
ahaha he couldn't make it to the mission so we brought the mission to him  
he'll be happier, at least, knowing that we have to suffer the pain of fancy clothing as well  
rip i forgot we had to wear fancy stuff too djfdkjf  
_image: Marinette, Artemis, Zatanna, Raquel, and M'gann, all in nearly floor-length dresses of various colors._  
the skirts are detachable so we can fight in pants :D  
yesss the would-be wayne assassin comes in and tries to make a move and then y'all just rip your skirts off and roundhouse kick em  
pffft  


Mari  
  
**Today** 5:52 PM  
psst  
look who just came in!  
why are you texting me?  
shouldn't you be undercover?  
shouldn't YOU be talking with rich people?  
but that's not the point dick  
look who just entered the galaaaaaaaaaaaa  
hmm fine  
...  
hi!!! :D  
what in my unspeakable scaly green underwear-  
hold on save your confusion I'm coming over  
there's no point in texting when we can talk in person  


#  Gotham Gazette

### Richard Grayson Spotted With Mysterious New Girl at Wayne Gala

  
By Vicki Vale  


  
  


Last night, the Wayne Foundation hosted its annual Charity Gala. Bruce Wayne, of course, is well-known for his playboy tendencies, but it appears that his ward does not intend to follow in Wayne's footsteps. The fifteen-year-old teen heartthrob was spotted dancing throughout the night with the same girl, and only her, despite plenty of Gotham's heiresses (and some heirs) having their eyes set on him as well. Multiple accounts have noted that Grayson looked genuinely happy dancing with her, and his laughter was heard many times throughout the night.

  


But who, exactly, is the girl who managed to tie him down? While there are plenty of photos of her from last night's gala, and we can all agree that her ladybug red dress was absolutely gorgeous, no one has yet managed to identify her. She and Grayson were also seen talking with quite a few other teens, all unidentified as well except for Wally West, Grayson's best friend. 

  


Read more of this article at [gothamgazette.com](http://www.m3owww.tumblr.com/)

  
✨Dick✨✔  
@FlyingGrayson

guys no I'm not telling you who she is it's literally none of your business

❤ 3.2M 9:02 AM • February 2, 2021

  


Wine Mom  
@NightScroller

replying to  @FlyingGrayson

you could at least give us her name

❤ 8K 9:03 AM • February 2, 2021

  


✨Dick✨✔  
@FlyingGrayson

replying to  @NightScroller

uhhh no?!?!

❤ 2.1M 9:03 AM • February 2, 2021

  


✨Dick✨✔  
@FlyingGrayson

no seriously guys stop asking. respect her privacy.

❤ 3.3M 9:04 AM • February 2, 2021

  


Dick  
  
**Today** 9:05 AM  
you didn't have to do that, you know  
Trixx's illusions made it so they'd never find me anyway  
yeah but gothamites can get nosy sometimes and it pisses me off  
thanks, Dick  
no problem mari  
hey uh  
I really liked dancing with you yesterday  
do you wanna go to that one ice cream place in happy harbor w me?  
it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be  
what if I want it to be a date?  
is that a yes?  
it's a date :)  


  


congratulations. you finally asked her out.

>>spying on people through their devices isn't cool Babs

pfffft like you don't do it too

>>shhh we don't talk about that_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i torture myself with so much code jfc  
> shoutout to Night_Scroller for letting me borrow her username and profile pic again! thanks Nighty!
> 
>  **resources:**  
> [News Article code/tutorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974437)  
> [Text Messages code/tutorial](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Guide_to_Coding_and_Fanworks/works/6434845) (note: colors were edited by me)  
> [Tweet coding guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517134/)  
> [email window coding guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953412) (modified by me to make the error window at the end, though I got lazy and it doesn't really look that good sdkfjdfj)


	3. 10 - moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar misses the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I don't think this one was my _best_ work, per se, but I have a soft spot for AtLA AUs so when this prompt popped up, I just couldn't resist... >:3

His fingers skim lightly on the surface of the water, sending ripples through the pond, and he resists the urge to shiver at the ice cold touch of the liquid on his skin.

A red fish with a single black patch on its forehead swims up to him, leaving her partner, black with a green patch, to nudge against his fingers.

The Avatar smiles, but his blue eyes are sad as he looks down at the fish, fingers gently stroking her scales. Above him, the moon glows at the peak of the night, casting the clearing in silver moonlight.

“Hey,” He murmurs quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence in the clearing. The tips of his fingers, the ones in the water, are starting to go numb, just a little, but he doesn’t remove them. Doesn’t want to. “It’s been a little while, hasn’t it? I’m sorry. I’ll try to visit more often.”

In response, the fish bumps his fingers again, and a soft laugh escapes his lips. The moon seems to glow just the tiniest bit brighter, and he closes his eyes, listening to the quiet rustling of leaves, the calming silence.

The silence that is interrupted by someone bursting into the clearing, stumbling through the hidden door. “Dickface, where have you been? No one’s been able to find you for the last hour, everyone’s been so worried- oh.”

Jason stops short in his tracks, green eyes widening with realization. His mouth opens and closes soundlessly once, twice, before he speaks again.

“I’ll- I’ll just, uh,” He gestures vaguely behind him with one hand. “I’ll just go now and let the others know you haven’t been kidnapped or anything.”

“Thanks, Jason,” Dick replies, eyes never leaving the red fish swimming around his fingers, gently nudging against them again and again. Footsteps sound again, but obviously trying to be lighter this time, and then Jason is gone, having disappeared back through the door.

He doesn’t notice Cass until she’s right next to him. He never does, despite having been taught to feel the earth’s vibrations. The waterbender is just too good for that.

_“Moon makes you sad,”_ She signs, her eyes piercing into him and dissecting him, reading all his darkest secrets like he laid them bare for the world to see. “ _Why?”_

No one’s ever told her the story, he realizes. She’s seen him look up at the moon, night after night, and she’s never known why.

Dick looks back down at the water, at the red fish with the black path on her forehead that dances around his numb, blue-tipped fingers, scales almost glowing in the silver moonlight.

“She saved us,” He says, dragging his fingers in the water and watching the fish follow. “Saved all of us. I just wish… I wish she didn’t have to sacrifice herself for the moon in the process.”

_“She is moon?”_ The question comes from Cass’ hands, not her lips. Dick nods, and the fish nudges his fingers once more.

“Yeah,” He breathes, as the moon glows a bit brighter in response. “Yeah, Mari’s the moon now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other au notes:
> 
>   * the firebender in their group is damian
>   * cass is the daughter of two of the abducted waterbenders from the southern water tribe
>   * david cain was a fire nation general who wanted a living weapon and trained her
>   * she's really good at bloodbending and also hates it, which, fair
>   * tim's a non-bender and earth nation nobility, but he is most definitely the brains of the operation
> 



	4. 11 - talons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson has been missing for almost a year now. Nobody’s really sure how it happened – the Teen Titans were told he was staying with Batman. Batman was told he was staying with the Teen Titans. She was here, in France, unaware that he’d just gone missing because she was an entire continent away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I LOVE THE COURT OF OWLS SO FUCKING MUCH

A girl holds a framed photo with gentle hands as she sits all alone in her room. Her fingers carefully trace over the outline of a dark-haired, blue-eyed boy’s face, as if doing so can bring him to her.

Dick Grayson has been missing for almost a year now. Nobody’s really sure how it happened – the Teen Titans were told he was staying with Batman. Batman was told he was staying with the Teen Titans. She was here, in France, unaware that he’d just gone missing because she was an entire continent away.

None of their leads had proved to be useful, but they’d had a suspicion that the Court of Owls was behind it. Even so, no one, not even the World’s Greatest Detective, had managed to track him down.

Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s ward, was still legally declared missing. In two weeks, on the one-year anniversary of his disappearance, his status would change to dead.

A slight rustling, so faint she nearly missed it, is all the warning she has to duck before a knife just barely misses her head, lodging itself into the wall with terrifying speed.

She doesn’t have time to think, however, because she’s rolling out of the way of three more knives and springing up to engage her opponent, dressed in black armor with golden accents, a weirdly-shaped hood pulled over their face.

The attacker is inhumanly fast, swiping at her with clawed gauntlets, and she’s pushing herself to her limits to just try and keep up with them. She doesn’t try to run – she’d never be able to outrun one of the Court’s Talons. As Ladybug, she’d have a chance, but right now, she was a civilian. In the time it’d take her to transform, she could be dead.

Besides, they still had no confirmation on whether or not the Court knew their identities, and though she can’t really think of another reason why a Talon would be after her, she’s not going to risk it unless she knows for sure that the Court is already aware of her alter ego.

She’s moments too slow to dodge, and golden claws tear across her side, ripping into her flesh as she collapses, a wave of searing agony flooding through her veins.

The Talon stands over her, placing one heavy boot on her chest.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” The Talon says, and her heart stutters, because she _knows_ that voice. She’s heard it countless times, whether it be on the field or as a civilian, shouting orders or whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She knows who that voice belongs to, and he hasn’t been seen in almost a year.

“The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might feel a bit incomplete, and that's because it is lmao - I had more written, but no motivation to actually write it because Mari would have had a really sappy and heartstring-pulling speech right before Dick killed her and then the words would sink in and overwrite the Talon programming and he'd come back to himself over his girlfriend's body-
> 
> I have problems.


	5. 22 - rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is raining, and most would be indoors, yet this girl dances, seemingly unbothered by the rain. But even so, she should go inside. This city is not one where one should stay out on rooftops alone at night.
> 
> The moment the young man, dressed in all black except for a streak of blue across his chest, lands on the roof with silent feet, the young woman stills, hands coming down to rest at her sides, even as she continues to face away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one also works for 25 - illusion and it makes no fucking sense whatsoever i am so sorry-

Moonlight casts a silver glow over the rooftops of the dark city, giving it an eerie effect as night reaches its peak.

It is raining, a light drizzle that plays in the background, water droplets splattering gently against concrete, and on a rooftop, a young woman dances.

Her body sways with the rain, a picture of elegance and grace, and her eyes are closed as she moves, her red dress almost glowing in the moonlight.

It is raining, and most would be indoors, yet this girl dances, seemingly unbothered by the rain. But even so, she should go inside. This city is not one where one should stay out on rooftops alone at night.

The moment the young man, dressed in all black except for a streak of blue across his chest, lands on the roof with silent feet, the young woman stills, hands coming down to rest at her sides, even as she continues to face away from him.

After a period of silence, in which they exchange no words, he speaks first. “It’s raining. You should go inside.”

Her back still faces him, but her midnight blue hair shifts, rippling in waves and reaching down to her waist, as she tilts her head. “You are out here, are you not?”

The masked man can feel the water pouring from the sky soaking into his hair. “That’s different. I have to protect this city. The people depend on me to protect them. But you don’t need to be out here in the rain.”

The woman’s red dress ends just above her ankles, swishing back and forth when her shoulders shake with a laugh that sounds like wind chimes, if wind chimes could be haunted.

“It is fine, really,” She finally turns, and her eyes are a piercing blue when they meet his, so intense that he freezes for a moment, held in place by the force of her stare. “The rain really does not bother me at all.”

It is only then that the man realizes that despite having been out in the rain for quite some time, the woman is completely dry, not a drop of water clinging to her.

The water is passing _through_ her, he realizes. She’s not really here.

The woman’s smile turns sad, and she reaches a hand out towards him, as if trying to caress his cheek, but it passes through his face instead, leaving no sensation, no indication that it was ever there. “After all, I was never here in the first place.”

The man blinks, eyes closing for just a fraction of a second, but when he opens them again, she is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](m3owww.tumblr.com) \- I'm much more active there and you can see me scream about my 50 WIPs :D


End file.
